Many different types of multi-bit drivers are now available on the market. Recent types of multi-bit drivers have bit assemblies that are mounted in sliding relation in a housing such that an external button is slid forwardly along the slot to present a single bit for use, extending outwardly from a bit chuck.
Typically, such multi-bit drivers are quite convenient to use since it is quick and easy to change between bits; however, they have a definite limitation in that only a fixed number of tool bits, typically six tool bits, can be fit into the housing of the driver. If a user needs another size or type of tool bit other than the ones that are included with the multi-bit driver, another tool must be used, which is inconvenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,384 issued Dec. 25, 2001, to Cluthe, discloses a multi-bit screwdriver wherein a plurality of bit assemblies are slidably mounted within the housing of a screwdriver. Each bit assembly has a fixed tool bit and a bit extension pivotally connected at a front end to the back end of the tool bit. A disc shaped actuator button disposed at the back end of the bit extension is disposed exteriorly to the housing for selective manual manipulation of the bit assembly. When a bit assembly is slid into a forwardly extended in-use position, a locking element engages a groove in the tool bit to lock it in place. Unfortunately, none of the tool bits are removable and replaceable. The Cluthe multi-bit screwdriver as described above is marketed under the name RETRACT-A-BIT™. Also, a very similar but slightly more advanced version multi-bit screwdriver is marketed under the name RETRACT-A-BIT™ PRO.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-bit driver that is not limited to a pre-determined number of driver bits.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-bit driver that is not limited to a pre-determined number of driver bits, wherein the tool bits are removable and replaceable.